Jones County, Texas
Jones County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 census, it population was 20,202. It is included in the Abilene, Texas, Metropolitan Statistical Area. Its county seat is Anson . Both the county and its county seat are named for Anson Jones, the fifth president of the Republic of Texas. Jones County is one of 46 prohibition, or entirely dry, counties in the state of Texas. Notable residents *Charles Stenholm, former member of the United States House of Representatives Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.66%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 83 * U.S. Highway 180 * U.S. Highway 277 * State Highway 6 * State Highway 92 Adjacent counties *Haskell County (north) *Shackelford County (east) *Callahan County (southeast) *Taylor County (south) *Fisher County (west) *Stonewall County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 20,785 people, 6,140 households, and 4,525 families residing in the county. The population density was 22 people per square mile (9/km²). There were 7,236 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 78.80% White, 11.51% Black or African American, 0.49% Native American, 0.47% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 7.46% from other races, and 1.27% from two or more races. 20.91% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,140 households out of which 33.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.60% were married couples living together, 10.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.30% were non-families. 24.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.50% under the age of 18, 11.10% from 18 to 24, 31.50% from 25 to 44, 21.00% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 150.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 159.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,572, and the median income for a family was $35,391. Males had a median income of $26,892 versus $17,829 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,656. About 13.10% of families and 16.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.70% of those under age 18 and 16.60% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure The Texas Department of Criminal Justice (TDCJ) operates the Robertson Unit prison and the Middleton Unit transfer unit are in Abilene and in Jones County."Super Neighborhood Areas." (Direct map link) City of Abilene. Retrieved on July 23, 2010."Robertson Unit." Texas Department of Criminal Justice. Retrieved on July 23, 2010."Middleton Unit." Texas Department of Criminal Justice. Retrieved on July 23, 2010. Cities and towns *Abilene (mostly in Taylor County) *Anson *Avoca (unincorporated) *Hamlin (partly in Fisher County) *Hawley *Lueders *Nugent (unincorporated) *Stamford (partly in Haskell County) See also *Dry counties *List of museums in West Texas *National Register of Historic Places listings in Jones County, Texas References External links *Jones County government's website * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Jones County, Texas Category:Established in 1881 Category:Abilene metropolitan area